


Sine Language

by burymeonpluto



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Drabble, M/M, Realizations, Short & Sweet, music metaphors, post-kh3 I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burymeonpluto/pseuds/burymeonpluto
Summary: When two hearts beat as one, they create a beautiful song. And Sora is finally listening.





	Sine Language

  
  
“May I have this dance?”  
  
Sora didn’t think in a million years that Riku would actually accept that offer. After all, he’d said it with such a corny, overblown bow. And probably a snarky little grin, too. For good measure.  
  
But maybe that’s the entire reason why. Riku saw that playful jest—some kind of nudge to knock him off-balance—and let it roll off his shoulders. He accepted Sora’s offer with a sly glint in his eyes and a blinding smile. What a slick counter.  
  
Sora won’t be outdone. Not like this. He offers his hand and gestures to the dance floor, where countless others are already twirling to the sweeping orchestral music.  
  
Riku takes up that hand. Sora lets him take the lead. They step out into the grand ballroom of Disney Castle without pause, or care, or much of anything besides the gentle tug of their hands.  
  
“Let’s see if you’ve gotten any better since last time,” Riku smirks.  
  
Sora jerks into position—hand in hand, arm against arm. “I’ll have you know I’m the best dancer in Corona.”  
  
“Is that right? Can’t wait to see it.”  
  
“I’m just waiting on you, _Master,_” he quips, and Riku’s hand presses firmly against his back. Every twitch of his arm or prodding of his finger is an unconscious indicator of movement. Sora feels the touch and the measures in the music unite against his skin. He doesn’t count where they end and begin. He doesn’t have to. Each piece is already clear and distinct and reverberating through him. Riku meets his eyes, and they move in unison. No prompting. No verbal cue. Just movement and understanding. Sora has always been amazed at how easy it is for them to speak without words. This wouldn’t work with just anyone.  
  
Riku starts off simple and with little flourish. Testing Sora’s memory and ability. Please. Riku is the one that taught him in the first place, all those years ago… Of course Sora can manage this much.  
  
Oh, a reversal. Sora grins, not missing a single step. Riku is gonna have to try harder than that!  
  
A spin. A complicated set. They keep going, traversing the dance floor like two flower petals riding the breeze. They dance until Sora can’t tell who’s leading anymore. It’s all one movement. A single thought inseparable from the music.  
  
A synchronous pulse. Once, and he’s weightless. Twice, and it steals his breath away. Thrice, and his vision blurs until there’s only Riku in front of him. His eyes are shining—and Sora knows he feels it too. Gentle smile and quiet confidence. Sora falls in step with him all over again. Even closer. The warmth of light and home— Sora’s never noticed how perfectly he fits in this space. Everything else vanishes and his sight is filled to the brim.  
  
The crowd is gone. The room has gone dark. Even the music has faded. There’s only hands and hearts and shoes keeping rhythm on the stone tile floor.  
  
Sora feels it. Riku’s heartbeat through the link of their hands. It beats in time with his own—echoing through his head. His body glides without feeling in this endless space. Effortless and smooth. They anticipate the other’s moves. A twitch. A glance. And they know. They move as one. Completely in tune. No breaks or missteps or distractions. No room for jittered breath. No time for hesitation. No chance to look away. Sora doesn’t want to. He never wanted to. There’s only one heartbeat to match his. The same as it’s always been. Quiet and strong and bright and breathtaking—  
  
Their hearts beat to the music. They dance to that inescapable rhythm—to a song that’s finally received its full orchestra. Sora always thought the tune of his heart was a beautiful song. He adores it on its own, but together like this—it’s entirely new. Two songs merging into a full and robust score. He’s never heard anything so beautiful.  
  
It’s Riku who leads him spinning through these melodies. Stepping in time to a waltz only they can hear. He carries Sora along until they dissolve into music and vanish. They can’t speak in this carefully crafted chaos of frequencies. Sora exists only seeing and feeling and hearing. There’s only Riku.  
  
It’s always been Riku.  
  
Oh.  
  
Of course.  
  
Sora cannot get his voice to form. He can’t bear to interrupt the song. To break this exhilarating tension.  
  
Riku smiles at him. It’s pure, with nothing else behind it. No ulterior emotions. Just a smile. Just for Sora.  
  
Oh!  
  
Sora’s heart beats faster, and Riku’s matches its pace instantly. The crescendo looms over their heads as Sora just now notices its existence.  
  
Tension and music and freedom. It’s always been Riku. It can _only be_ Riku!  
  
Hands squeeze harder. Circles are cut tighter. Their footsteps are sure and quick and close, and Sora can feel the very world spin on its axis.  
  
This is… This has to be it.  
  
Riku tilts. Everything tilts. Sora is dipped low, with only Riku’s hand against his back. This is it! His heart is singing! A beautiful duet—each note in perfect harmony. He doesn’t want it to ever end.  
  
And then there’s gravity as Riku hoists him up. He holds Sora close, and the song reaches its peak. Don’t let it end. Sora won’t forget this. His heart’s song will never feel as full again. It’s not grand enough to drown in. Not big enough to get lost in on its own. Sora stands on his toes, reaching and wishing. _Hoping—_  
  
Riku’s heart responds in kind, thumping quick in his chest, pulling Sora in. They stand close enough for the air to turn unbearably warm.  
The music stops, but the song is still going. Sora’s ears are ringing in the silence. “It’s you,” he whispers. “Riku, it… it has to be you.”  
  
“… Are you sure?” His voice is so soft it’s almost inaudible. Even still, Sora feels warm breath against his cheek.  
  
“It’s always been you. It couldn’t _be_ anyone else.” He’s still reaching as far as he can, standing on the tips of his shoes. Why is Riku so damn _tall_ now—?  
  
He meets Sora in the middle. Lips touch—hesitant and bashful. A tender press so full the orchestra can’t contain it.  
  
Sora’s heart bursts. He knows Riku’s does too. He’d know it as well as his own. The frequencies reach a fever pitch. A beat becomes a tune becomes a song. Beautiful, endless, and sweet. A song of them. A song of _us_.  
  
There’s only ever been one.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-KFAhAfd6w4).
> 
> @VaniVeniVici


End file.
